ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn II
by Rogue gaL
Summary: She is alone...or so she says. More muture scenes later on. 4 stars from Ultimate Rogue. PURE ROMY and other couples inside...Bad summery! But Please R&R XxX
1. A New Life

Hi so I'm back! Miss me? Probably not but anyway, this story is mainly based around Rogue and Remy, but I've been watching lately on fics, and I've decided to make the other romances bigger, and other characters have more involving parts to the story.

Anyway Ultimate Rogue website gave the story line 4 stars and the first chapter 4 too for detail and thought.

The main characters are- Rogue and Remy…drrr. But other primary characters are, Kitty, Betsy, Warren, Pietro, Logan, Jubilee, Paige, Chamber, Jean, Scott, Wanda, John, Ororo and maybe a hint of Pietro and X23, other characters will also be added when we are more into the story.

**ALSO YOU SHOULD READ THE FIRST STORY, 'ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn' SO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS ONE MORE. I CAN'T STRES THAT POINT ENOUGH PLEASE READ IT FOR UNDERSTANDMENT! YOU CAN FIND IT IF YOU GO ON THE SEARCH ENGINE ON THE FANFIC WEBSITE THANKSxXx**

If you decide you're not going to read it then let me say :

Jubilee and Logan have kissed but Logan doesn't want a relationship, Rogue lost her absorbing powers when she was possessed by Monique, Remy and Rogue are together since the last one, and the Professor died aww. I still very much advise you to the first one, but it's up to you.

**NOTE: The sequel takes place 6 months after the Professor died. There will be a few flash backs on what happened during the 6 months, but for now we will start it here.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen II**

**A New Life**

A woman with long brown hair and red steaks entered her apartment. She threw her keys on the floor and entered the bathroom. She looked up closely to the mirror, her eyes burying into it. Suddenly, a vague face appeared in it. The woman smiled and looked at the face.

"It is good to see you again." said the woman in the mirror.

"I have done what you have asked." said Hannah.

"Good. What did you find out?"

"The girl is still at the Xavier Mansion, it seems she has no trouble in the last 6 months." explained Hannah.

"We'll see about that. And the other girl, the younger one?" asked the face.

"She's also at the Xavier Mansion, but more depressed than most."

"When the time is right, bring them to me, and then I shall use my power to rise once more, and this time I will stay!"

"Yes Monique, I shall do what you ask."

"Get Rogue and the girl Jubilee, and they shall be the one to give me my power!" shouted Monique as he face disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The morning gleamed as bright as it could do as the sun reached its full stature. It broadened all over the country fields, including the Xavier Mansion for gifted and talented children. The plant life on the vast garden, which spread out for miles, blossomed into such splendour one would find rare to see.

A woman, thirty at least, stepped over and watered one of her flowers beds. She had long pallid hair, with attractive African skin. Her lips were crimson as lust and her movement was ever so elegant as she watered the flowers.

She hummed a beautiful tune and looked to the skies. She had seen striking days like this before, but that had not happened ever since 'the incident'. Most of the days she saw during the last six months, were ominous to her and the rest of the mansion, yet today she saw hope. The soft breeze blew her hair, adroitly side to side, making her beauty ever so more dazzling.

"It's 7.00am in the morning 'Ro, why are ya up?" asked an affronted voice. The weather witch known as Ororo Monroe turned around to face the animal-like Logan, or Wolverine as he liked to be called.

"Well I thought as it is such a magnificent day, I should get onto watering the plants before the children wake up and blether." explained Ororo, optimistic at the man.

"Yeah well, sometimes they grow on ya." said Logan walking closer to Ororo. She began watering her plants again.

"Yes indeed they do. I seem to recall when I went on holiday for the weekend; I only stopped there for one day as I missed the strident noises." Logan laughed.

"I can live without them, but I could think of a few people I would miss." Logan came closer to Ororo.

"And who exactly would that be?" asked Ororo. Logan put each of his hands on each side of Ororo's waist. She struggled to get out of his seize. "Logan, I told you we had to end this."

"End what?" he asked.

"_This_. If anyone saw us…"

"What, you'd get into trouble?" mocked Logan. Ororo stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes.

"No Logan, it's just wrong. I don't love you and you don't feel affection for me. The only reason we did what we…did, was because we were both dejected and alone about the Professor's bereavement." explained Ororo. Logan moved forward and his lips nearly touched Ororo's.

"I know, but we may have a correlation." Ororo pushed him away with all the force she could use. Logan put his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, I'll leave, just remember, I'm here." He walked away towards the mansion. Ororo sighed and looked back to her flowers; once again everything seemed a bit more depressing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WAKE UP!" shouted a young girl. Her hair was brown and put up into a bobble. She had bright blue eyes and thin kissable lips. Her name, Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat. She shook the body in the bed back and forth. Piotr, a tall, muscle formed man popped his head up from the covers.

"Keety?" he said, knowing it was the excited girl waking him up from his long exquisite sleep. "It's 7.15…AM!"

"I like know, but I really wanted to like, talk to you." said the Chicago girl.

"Can't it wait till later? I have danger room practice in 2 hours."

"No it like can't! I know you've been living here for 3 months now, but I like, need to ask you a serious question."

"What?" Piotr grumbled.

"I like wondered what sort of material you used for your uniform. I like, saw it the other day in the danger room session and I totally loved it." explained Kitty. Piotr stared at her in scepticism.

"You woke me up…just so you could ask me that?" Kitty nodded. "Urr!" Piotr went back under his covers.

"Oh come on please Pete."

"Why wake me up this early to ask me vat!" shouted Piotr.

"Because I have like, danger room practice at 9.00am and I want to have my new uniform done by then…ya know, so I can like, show it off." explained Kitty.

"Fine! There should be some of the material in vat draw over there." moaned the Russian.

"Okay, like thanks Piotr." Kitty went over to the draw and opened it. She took some blue material and smiled satisfied. She then went over to Piotr and smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"I hate that girl…" Piotr mumbled.

"Well maybe you should start liking her." said another voice in the same room. Bobby Drake came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. "She can be quite a handful and you'll have to get used to it."

"Ja, I know. But she is so…so…"

"Annoying?" finished off Bobby for Piotr.

"Ja, why does she have to be so like…like…"

"Kitty?" finished off Bobby again.

"Okay stop it." Bobby smiled.

"I think that the reason why she bothers _you_ so much is 'coz she likes you. And I don't think she even knows it herself yet." explained Bobby.

"Well if what you say is true comrade, then I must apologize to the young lady. I cannot be with someone I don't like, do you understand what I am saying?" asked Piotr.

"Totally, but don't sound so gay about it dude. But being serious she is 18, and you're like 24, so there is the age difference too."

"Yes I know vat, and vat is one of ve many reasons it's never going to happen between me and that valley girl brat. Now then, since ve little Keety vwoke me up, I might as well get changed." Piotr stood up. Bobby walked forward and his towel fell off. Piotr covered his eyes quickly and Bobby covered himself up quickly with the towel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sat on one of the stools in the kitchen with a hot chocolate, was the most gorgeous girl ever. She had long auburn hair with white bangs at each side of her face. Her lips were luscious and an attractive cherry colour. Her skin looked smooth and tanned, and her body was curvy and so sexy. She was wearing a blue and white striped tank top, with some very short jeans shorts. Remy whistled and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Well, well, well, look what we have 'ere." said Remy. Rogue put down her coffee and smiled at the Cajun. She out her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ya don' look so bad ya self Swamp rat." said Rogue, grinning.

"Why din' you give dis Cajun a wake up call dis morning, we could o'…" Remy grinned and Rogue new what he was thinking.

"Ya dirty Cajun." said Rogue grinning still.

"Can' 'elp it chere." Rogue turned back and began to drink her hot chocolate again, while Remy went to the fridge to get some milk. "So I talked t' John t'day 'bout getting' 'im a date."

"Oh yeah, what'd he say?" asked Rogue. Remy got a cup and put it on the island. He poured the milk into the glass.

"He said no." Rogue sighed.

"Well ah guess it's his life. But ah jus' wan' 'im t' find someone. Ah mean, Kitty's got Lance, Betts got War, Jean has got Scott an'…ah can' think o' know one else but that's not the point."

"Don' worry chere, I know you an' John are pretty tight, I'll get 'im someone." reassured Remy.

"As long as ah've got you, nothin' else matters." Remy smiled and walked over to Rogue. He lifted her up into his arms.

"Did I give you a mornin' kiss?" asked Remy.

"Ah don' know Cajun, but jus't' b' sure." Rogue said. Remy smiled and kissed her, passionately. Remy felt a passionate heat graze his cheeks as he ran his tongue against her lower lip. She opened for him and he entered slowly, her lips experienced and o so lovely. The remarkable taste of her caused him to press his lips harder against hers. He moaned into her mouth. He started to move his hands, which were on her waist, up towards her breasts. She pushed his hands away and laughed.

"Not in 'ere Rem." said Rogue. Remy growled.

"Why not, I mean, it's not like der gonna watch." He started to get closer to Rogue again. She pulled a sarcastic shocked expression.

"You _are_ a lil pervert." she joked. Remy laughed and kissed her, then put her onto her stool and walked towards his milk. He quickly drank it and put it in the dishwasher.

"I got danger practise so I bes' b' goin'." he kissed Rogue again and brought her closer to him. "I love you." Rogue smiled.

"Ah love you too, even though you are a pervert swamp boi." Remy laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

Rogue closed her eyes as she leaned onto the island. These past few moths had been hard for her, for all of them. Rogue had a lot of things to take in, especially with everything that happened before the Professor died, or as most of the people said in the mansion, past away to a better place. She also thought about the memory which haunted her most. It was shortly after the professor past on, and Jean got so depressed, her powers went crazy. Jean was unconscious the whole time and had no idea what happened.

_Flashback _

"_What are we gonna do, the gals gone crazy!" shouted Rogue as the noise from the next room was so loud. _

"_I don't know but we have to help her!" Scott shouted back. _

"_Scott…ah know she's ya girlfriend an' all, but we might have t' take 'er down." said Rogue. Scott nodded his head in disagreement. _

"_I can't hurt her Rogue, I love her too damn much. I know the past month hasn't been easy for her, for all of us. But Jean blames herself; she needs to fight her depression, with me on her side." _

"_Ah know she does sugah, but there is only me 'n' you right know. This isn't 'bout Jean's depression, this is 'bout her powers. We need to shut her powers down Scott, an' there's only two ways we can do that, one, take 'er down, or two, try an' enter her mind." explained Rogue. _

"_What about you're absorbing powers?" asked Scott._

"_Scott, ah don' have those powers anymore."_

"_Can't you turn them back on?" _

"_Ah don' know, but we can' risk it. We only have one chance at gettin' close t' her, 'f it fails then we can' do anythang else." said Rogue. _

"_There has to be a way Rogue, there has to be!" shouted Scott. He almost seemed as though he was going to cry right there._

"_Sweety, ah can' try, but it might not work." _

"_If only…if only the Professor was here." moaned Scott. He fell onto his knees, his blazes covering his eyes. Rogue looked down at the man. He was right, only the Professor could sort this out, but he wasn't there, he had past on…Rogue was Jean's only hope. She left Scott and entered the room were Jean was. Things were flying everywhere. Rogue quickly dodged most of the things. She flew up into the air, still dodging the objects. She finally reached Jean after much struggle and took off her glove. _

"'_F this don' work, at least ah tried." she said to herself. "Hold on Jean." Rogue touched her forehead, and nothing happened. Rogue kept thinking about taking her power away, yet nothing happened. Suddenly Rogue opened her mind to find herself in a desert. "Huh?" _

_She walked forward and looked at the surroundings. The sand was brushing against her and some nearly went in her eyes. Rogue walked forward. She saw Jean sat in the sand, crying. Rogue crouched down and looked at the red head._

"_Jean?" Jean pocked her head up. She smiled weakly. _

"_Rogue, I am so sorry this is happening. I can't see what I'm doing, all I can think of is the Professor and what I could have done to help him." explained Jean._

"_Jean, you did all ya could, we all did. The Professor passing away had nothin' t' do with you." said Rogue. _

"_But I knew that something would go wrong, he said to me those very words. If only he let me do that speech, then he wouldn't of…of…died." Jean burst into tears. Rogue held her. _

"_Ah know ya feel like it's you're fault Jean, but it's not. It's no ones fault. The Prof got his last words, an' that he was proud o' us…his X men. Now ya know that he had t' go, he couldn't live any longer, but he's still with us an' he always will be." reassured Rogue. Jean looked up to her._

"_You…you think?" _

"_No, ah **know**. Now Jean listen t' me, a lot o' people are gonna get hurt, you have t' carm down. We are you're friends Jean, an' we always will b'." Jean smiled and was about to hug Rogue when her mind started to go darker. _

"_I can't!" Jean shouted. Rogue didn't have time to take in her surroundings. She quickly looked at Jean and pulled both of her hands out for Jean to grab._

"_Listen t' me sugah, 'f you come back with me, everything will b' alright." _

"_No it won't be, the Professor will still be gone, and we won't have anything." _

"_Don' you dare say that!" Rogue shouted to her. "You of all people, have everything. You have a family that loves you, a boyfriend who loves you so much; he's out side the room, crying like a little boy! He has so much pride, an' now look at 'im!" _

"…_Rogue…thank you…but…the power…my powers…there too…too…ahhh!" Jean started to float into the air. _

"_Then ah have no choice." Rogue flew up after Jean and got closer to her. "This is you're mind right? An' when you're in people's minds, you can make thangs up. So in you're mind, ah'm gonna have mah power t' take away everythang you got!" Rogue touched her face. She saw all the guilt…felt it. It was horrible. Jean fell to the ground. "Ah'm so sorry…" The two both came out of Jean's mind. Scott ran up to the unconscious Jean and hugged her. _

"_Thank you so much Rogue." he said._

"…_Anytime." said Rogue sadly as she thought of Jean and all the memories and feelings she had…_

_End Flashback_

Rogue stood up and clutched her head with her hands. The memories she took from jean that day, would always stay in her head…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops walked into the Rec Room where Betsy was.

"Mornin', I was wondering when you'd be up." said Betsy.

"Sorry I was delayed." said Scott. "So what's the problem?"

"There's a young girl in Kentucky, she's just discovered her mutant abilities, and people aren't taking it so good." explained Betsy.

"What's her name and age?"

"She's 16, and her name is Paige Guthrie." Scott gasped.

"Ya mean…Sam's relative?" asked Scott.

"Actually, if this information is correct, this is Sam's sister." said Betsy.

"Does he know?"

"Nope, I asked him in danger room practice this morning. He says his parents don't make much contact with him in case people have tabbed the Guthrie's phone lines. But should we fill him in?"

"No, no, it's best if we don't, he might get worried. "said Scott.

"Your choice luv. Anyway…did ya get it?" asked Betsy getting excited.

"…Yeah!" shouted Scott in excitement as Betsy leapt into his arms.

"Congrats!" she shouted. "Oh let me have a look at it please!" Scott smiled and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful pink ring.

"D'ya think it's pretty?" asked Scott.

"Scott, I think it's wonderful!" Betsy hugged Scott again. "Jean is such a lucky girl, especially with a ring like that, boy I'd be showing it off all over the place." Scott laughed.

"One day it'll be you." said Scott as he put the box in his pocket again.

"I'm keeping me fingers crossed luv." said Betsy, the thought of Warren made her smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue leaned up from the coach and rubbed her eyes. It was only 3.00pm and already she was bored. But tonight she wouldn't be.

Every Friday the girls consisting of, Rogue, Betsy, Jubilee, Jean, Ororo and Kitty had a girl's night. This happened 5 months ago, a month after the Professor's death, and a week after Jean's powers went crazy. It started off as a way to get Jean off having all the guilt about the Professor's death and just getting her mind off it, but then it turned into more.

The girls did anything they wanted to do, go out, stay in…anything like that. The men though, they didn't like it. They wanted to know the gossip, the things they talked about.

It was always a mystery to men what women talked about, a mystery they would never know and never understand.

Rogue knew that there meeting would be at 7.00pm, she only had another hour to wait.

'_Ah jus' wish it would hurry up.' _Rogue thought.

Remy came into the lounge, unnoticed by Rogue. He came up behind her and kissed her neck causing Rogue to jump.

"Huh! Oh Remy it's you." Rogue said relieved.

"Why did you t'ink it was Santa Claus?" teased Remy.

"Yeah 'coz ah was expectin' Santa Claus in the middle o' Summer." said Rogue, rubbing her eyes again.

"Well maybe Remy get Santa t' come earlier dis year." said Remy with a sneaky smile. Rogue smiled.

"An' maybe ah should give you an earlier Christmas present." Remy smiled in excitement. Rogue smiled. "Or maybe Ah should wait till Christmas."

"Non, Remy wan' 'is prezzie now." said Remy as he stroked his hand up Rogue's leg. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and pushed it away.

"Nah he can wait. He might not even get a present at all since he has been a very, very naughty boy." teased Rogue.

"Well maybe Remy could get a very, very naught present." said Remy with the same tone Rogue used.

"Hmm, nah." Rogue stood up and walked towards the door. "Maybe tonight though 'f Remy plays nice." Remy smiled at his girlfriend as she walked out of the room.

Everything was going perfect; it couldn't get any better in fact. He and Rogue were great, including the sex… And he actually loved her, which was very rare for Remy. But nope, Rogue stole Remy's heart and kept it for herself. He had been the first one to fall in love with her, which surprised him in the fact that that wasn't his character. 10 months he had been in love with her, and though their love was a rocky slide at first, now it was perfect…never better.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Like Lance, that isn't fair!" shouted Kitty.

"I know but I have to do my job Kitty!" shouted back Lance. Kitty grunted. Her boyfriend was beginning to annoy her. They'd officially been going out for 2 months, yet they had never been on a proper date. And as usual, Lance had to go on a mission with Magneto.

"Lance, we haven't been on like one date! You said you liked me that you _really_ like me, yet it's like you're ignoring me!"

"Kitty hunny, I'm not, it's just if I don't do what Magneto says, he'll kill me." Lance gulped at the thought.

"Well you like, can't stand for that, join the X Men, we are fighting for a much better cause."

"No way, if he saw me on you're team he'd exterminate me!" shouted Lance.

"We'd protect you. _Please_ Lance, this isn't working out for us." pleaded Kitty.

"I know Kitty, just let me do this and I swear tomorrow will be better." Lance moved towards Kitty. Kitty couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I can never say no to you." Lance smiled and kissed her lips. He left and go into his car leaving an alone Kitty.

"You know, you shouldn't put up wiv' 'im." said a familiar Russian voice. Kitty didn't turn to him. Pitor in the shadows. He came out with his steal body.

"And why would you care, and like, why were you listening?" asked Kitty.

"Vwell I overheard and thought of listening. And I don't care for ve likes of you. I just think that no lady should put up with vat." explained Piotr. Kitty folded her arms and turned to Piotr, saddened expression on her face.

"Hey, don't go telling me like, what's right. I knew that things would be rocky when I and Lance started like going out."

"Yes maybe so but you could still live without the hassle."

"Hassle? Lance isn't even a pester, he's a great guy and that's all that matters." said Kitty.

"But do you really believe vwhat you're saying?" asked Pitor.

"Look it's none of you're business and even if he was playing me, why should you care, it's not like you like me…we're not even friends." pointed out Kitty. Piotr put his hands up in defence.

"Okay okay, you're right, I'm just trying to help you." Piotr walked back inside the mansion. Kitty started at him as he walked away. _'Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank Gawd that hour went by quickly." said Rogue as she sat on the chair with some popcorn. Jean sat on the bigger coach with Betsy; Jean was drinking some vodka while Betsy was reading a book, probably about men. Jubilee lay on her belly on the floor staring at the blank T.V screen while Ororo was sat reading a garden book. Kitty had not yet arrived.

"So when does Kitty get here with the movie?" asked Jubilee.

"She should be here in any time soon dear." replied Ororo.

"Quit the kid talk Storm I'm 18." reminded Jubilee.

"I know chi…Jubilee, I always call people that though."

"Wow, did you know that 90 of guys like girls with their lips pierced?" said Betsy, not taking her eyes off her book. Rogue looked to the blonde (with a purple streak).

"What did ya say now blondy?"

"It's true it says it right here." Betsy leaned over Jean to show Rogue the magazine.

"Wow, ah didn' know that. Hey dy'a think that Remy would like me better with mah lip pierced?" asked Rogue.

"No way, those things are dangerous, you know when you get pregnant it can cause you serious damage." said Jean.

"No that's when ya get ya belly button pierced." reminded Rogue.

"Does it your belly button really effect your pregnancy?" asked Jubilee looking at her belly bar.

"Yeah really, my sister had it done and when she got pregnant, it stretched her belly so she had to have it removed. I'm telling you this much, it was the grossest thing I saw." explained Jean. Jubilee started to take hers out. "No wait Jubes, don't take it out, just wait until you're pregnant then take it out."

"So anyway Rogue, if you don't mind me asking, how are you and Remy?" asked Ororo.

"Oh well we're doin' really well. Ah haven' ever been with someone like Remy befo'. We're taking things slow and we're havin' a load o' fun."

"But it's not exactly fun if you're next to their room I'm telling you that much." said Jean. She quickly put her hand over her mouth realising what she just said. Rogue put a shocked face on and went bright red. The rest laughed. Rogue got a couch cushion and threw it at Jean.

"You lil pervert!" shouted Rogue and laughed at the same time. "We're not really that loud are we?"

"It's not my place to say…" said Jean.

"Oh come on, I love sex talks!" shouted Betsy. "So my main question is…is he good?"

"Oh mah gawd, ah can' believe you're askin' me this!" shouted Rogue, shocked but she found it funny. Even Ororo was intrigued in knowing. "What about you an' Warren!"

"He's so good, sweet and rough…anyway we're not on about me we're on about you, the southern belle and the hot Cajun." said Betsy.

"…Well…he's great…he's very umm…gentle an' very, affectionate." replied Rogue.

"Oh come on we need more than that." said Jubilee.

"Okay okay, he respects me an' he can b' gentle and tender an' sometimes he can b' supplementary." Everyone laughed in the room Rogue went bright red. "Yeah yeah yeah laugh all ya like. Ororo what 'bout you?" Ororo stopped laughing and looked seriously at the four.

"What about me…" Ororo looked down and started to blush.

"Oh yeah what ever Storm, come on this is our girls night in, we always tell you our secrets." said Jubilee.

"Look, I met a guy, but we only were together for a couple of months after our…great loss." everyone started to look sad. "He comforted me, but I knew we had to end it soon."

"Who was he 'Ro?" asked Jubilee sweetly.

"Just a person I know very well."

"Do you love him?" asked Jean.

"Yes but not in that way. As a friend. But things are getting a bit more complicated, he wants to start something with me, but I told him I cannot." explained Ororo.

"Why?" asked Betsy.

"Because he is loved by another and I cannot do that to her. Plus I do not love the man like she does, and deep inside he loves this girl too. There love is not forbidden, but the man will not put her heart on the line. He fears that if she gets caught in his past, she'll get hurt, and for that he could never forgive himself." Ororo explained. Jubilee looked down to the floor.

"I know how that girl must feel, Logan was exactly the same…hey it's not Logan is it?" asked Jubilee getting a bit angry.

"Good heavens no, do not worry child, he loves you, but he must understand how he feels first."

"Yeah Jubes, the guy is mixed up with everythang. His past is one messed up place. Not even ah could see his past when mah powers were still on." said Rogue.

"Give him time Jubes." said Jean.

"Time, _time!_ Time is all I have given him. 6 months since we…kissed, since we told each other we liked each other. But he hasn't acted upon it! I can't wait for him forever." said Jubilee. Rogue got on the floor next to her.

"It's okay sugah, soon he'll realise what an idiot he has been from not acting upon you're love." Rogue gave her a hug.

"MOVIE TIME!" shouted Kitty as she burst through the door.

"What movie did you get?" asked Ororo.

"Well I thought I'd get a romantic one since last week we had a scary movie. This week I think instead of getting scared, we should watch a romantic one." explained Kitty as she put the DVD in the cassette.

"Well it's not me who's the big fan of scary movies, that's Rogue. I'm one for porn, Ororo is for spiritual films…or the news, Jubilee is for action, Jean is for tragedy." said Betsy. "And Kitty is obviously for the Romantic."

"Hey, this film is not just for me. I'm sure Jubilee and Jean will like it because they like action and tragedy, maybe you Betsy because they have a bit of a sex scene and naked one, but it's the girl who gets naked." said Kitty.

"What film is it?" asked Jubilee.

"Titanic." said Kitty. The girls gasped and got ready to watch the movie.

"Sugah, it don' matter if you like scary movies or not, everyone likes titanic." said Rogue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Full house boys, I win again." said Logan with a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. He took all the money and laughed. Remy slammed his cards on the table.

"I can' believe dis, _he_ bet _me_, Remy LeBeau, de master o' de cards." moaned Remy. Logan started to laugh.

"Well a lot of things have changed with you Cajun. Rogue beat you at your own game, when you said you were the King of hearts and could not be beaten, and now the king of cards has been beaten."

"Dats not funny mon ami." Remy started to charge a card.

"Ooo I'm so scared." Frost started to go over Remy's charged card. Remy looked to Bobby.

"Look, we're here for a peaceful game dudes, not to have fights over how Remy is a loser." Bobby said as Remy grunted.

"I say best outta three, I mean we've got all night, we won't see our ladies for 4 more hours." said Warren as he put his chair back on four legs.

"I wonder what they do there anyway." said Remy.

"The Mystery of women should never be found out, it should be left a secret." said Piotr.

"Yeah but you don't have a girlfriend do you big guy?" said Warren.

"He may not have a girlfriend but him and Kitty have got a thing for each other." said Bobby as he dealt the cards out. Logan pocked his head up.

"Really? I thought she went out with that Brotherhood idiot."

"She does, and I _don't_ like her comrade." said Piotr. "She's an exasperating, spoiled brat as far as I'm concerned." Logan got his claws out.

"Care to say that again bub?"

"Nothing against you Logan, but me and Keety will never happen." said Piotr to Bobby, totally ignoring Logan.

"But come on don't you like her a little?" asked Bobby.

"Look 'f de Russian says he don' like 'er, den he don' like 'er." said Remy as he looked at his cards. "I'll put $20 in." Remy put $20 in the middle of the table. He got put a cigarette and started to light it up. Logan looked at him with disapproval.

"Hey Gumbo, Rogue don't like ya smoking, so quit it." Remy took the cigarette out of his mouth and chuckled.

"But Rogue not 'ere is she?"

"So you're saying if you were cheating on her but as long as she didn't know then that would be okay?" said Logan tensing up.

"Non, Remy don' mean it like dat. He means dat it's only 1 cigarette an' as long as dats it den she'll b' okay. Remy would never cheat on Rogue mon ami, he loves 'er." explained Remy. Bobby and Warren did a 'aw' and started to laugh. Remy gave them dead eyes.

"How sweet, the Cajun admitting he loves her." said Piotr. Bobby stopped laughing and looked at Piotr.

"You are such a softy Russian, I mean you act all hard but then you come out with lines like that and you wonder why we think you're soft."

"You know who you guys remind moi of, Joey an' Chandler from Friends." said Remy. Logan and Warren nodded in agreement. "So War, how 'bout you an' Bets, I see you comin' on nicely." Warren smiled at the thought of Betsy then it disappeared.

"Actually we're in the rocks a bit. She wants more out of the relationship. I mean last month she moved into my room, which I was okay with, but now she's talking about kids and marriage and full time commitment." explained Warren.

"Well do you love her?" asked Piotr.

"Yeah I do, but sometimes I wonder if it'll work."

"Well if you love her then you should really try to work at it. Love is a hard thing; it's a line between love and hate. Sometimes it can be hate and sometimes love." explained Piotr. Bobby elbowed him.

"Like I said, you are such a romantic duffus." Remy and Logan laughed a little.

"What 'bout you Logan, you an' Jubilee still not together?" joked Remy.

"That aint funny gumbo." Logan's claws started to come out slowly. "Me and Jubilee are fine as we are. Nothing could ever happen between us because of my past."

"Yeah but you and that girl you're with now, aint that like putting her in danger?" asked Bobby. Logan looked up at him and put $5 in the middle of the table.

"What woman?" he asked his cigarette still in the side of his mouth.

"I overheard you talking to you're girlfriend on the phone, so I assumed it was you're girlfriend coz you said you'll be stopping by for the night."

"Well there's no other woman, and she's not in danger."

"So there is a woman?" asked Warren.

"No there's not a fucking other woman, there's no women at all." shouted Logan. "I've had enough I'm going out." Logan dropped his cards on the floor and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn' get on de wrong side o' dat man." said Remy.

XxXxXxXxXXxXXxX

"Oh why does Jack have to be so…so…cute." cried Kitty who was cuddling Rogue. Both of the girls were crying in each others arms.

"God guys, he's only chained up to a pipe, he's not gonna die yet." said Betsy. Rogue gave a dead eye to Betsy.

"Yeah but we know he's gonna die, how would you like it if ya new Warren was gonna die?"

"But he's not going to die, and Rose doesn't know Jack is going to die luv. You could die right now."

"Okay can you just shut up and let me listen!" shouted Jubilee who was laid out on the floor like a little kid.

"I feel sorry for the people who died on the ship, it's like, they all died and were watching a re-enactment of their deaths." said Jean.

"Just blame the elements, they are the ones who brought this upon them." said Ororo. Jubilee looked at Ororo questionably.

"But Ororo you're like the queen of the elements, you shouldn't be slagging them off." Ororo smiled.

"I wouldn't think myself as the queen of the elements my darling, they just here my command and do as I want them to do."

"Yeah in other words the ruler of them, so you're the queen of them." argued Jubilee.

"No…I rather be the goddess." said Ororo quietly. Jubilee laughed and looked back at the screen. Rose had an axe and was trying to get Jack free from his handcuffs.

"Oh ah love Jack, he'll do anythang fo' Rose." said Rogue nearly crying.

"What about Remy?" asked Kitty who was still holding onto Rouge, but she was crying.

"Oh ah love 'im too but ah love Jack Dawson more." Kitty smiled at her.

"What ever you know you'd do anything for Remy and he'd do anything for you, considering the past events." said Kitty.

"Yeah ah know sugah, ah'm a lucky gal. But don' you wish that you were with Jack Dawson?"

"Totally I'd swap half of my friends for him…no all of them." Rogue laughed.

"Hey guys pause the movie I need to go to the restroom." said Jean as she stood up and walked out of the door. Ororo paused it.

"Hurry up though luv I'm really into this." said Betsy. Jean nodded and closed the door. Rogue looked to Jubilee, well her back.

"Hey Jubes, you got over Wolvie yet?" Jubilee turned around and sat on her bum so she was facing the two girls.

"Nope and I don't think I will, but I have to I guess." Jubilee said sadly. Ororo looked down to the floor. "It's just sometimes I actually think he's going to ask me out you know? But he never does."

"Aw don' worry Jubes, he'll come around, ah can' think o' anyone better suited fo' him then you." reassured Rogue.

'_Why me, why can't they talk about someone else? Jubilee has always loved Logan and I knew that so why oh why did I…with Logan?' _thought Ororo.

"Hey 'Ro what's wrong with you?" asked Betsy as she saw the older weather witch look saddened. Ororo pocked her head up.

"I…um…I can just…understand what the young girls going through." lied Ororo. Betsy didn't believe it for one second.

"Just remember 'ro, I'm a mind reader." said Betsy evilly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Jubilee.

"Nothing." said Betsy. But Ororo new exactly what she meant.

xXxXxXxXXXXXX

After 4 ours of girls night in, they decided to go to bed. Rogue and Kitty came out crying because Jack died in Titanic, but they had seen the movie so many times, yet the two could never stop crying.

Rogue entered her and Remy's room and saw Remy lying on the bed reading a book.

"Hi cherie, have a good night?" asked Remy.

"Yeah." said Rogue sniffling. Remy got up from the king sized bed and walked over to his crying girlfriend.

"Rogue what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"Nothing ah'm fine." she said. Remy hugged her not knowing what was going on. He looked into her eyes.

"Chere I know when you're lying, now tell moi what's wrong." said Remy more firmly. Rogue took a deep breath.

"Jack…Jack Dawson died." Rogue broke into tears and held onto Remy's chest and buried her head into his naked chest. Remy looked confused.

"Jack…Jack Dawson who the…wait Jack Dawson…chere have you been watching Titanic again?" Remy gently pushed Rogue to look at him.

"Yeah ah did. An' it gets me every time. Ah mean he didn' deserve t' die." Remy smiled. She was so adorable.

"Aw come 'ere my sweet." he pulled her into his body and rocked her gently.

"He and Rose had a pure love, a deep one an' then he goes an' dies. He sacrificed himself fo' her." Rogue cried.

"I'd do de same fo' you chere. But jus' remember, Jack Dawson aint real an' he won' real, he is played bah Leonardo DeCaprio." pointed out Remy.

"Ah know ah know." Rogue got out of his grip and got changed into her night dress.

Remy was all ready in bed reading his book. Rogue jumped in and turned her bed side light off leaving only Remy's on. Rogue gave Remy a kiss on the cheek and turned to her side, leaving her back o Remy. She loved Remy with all she had, and sometimes she needed him just to hold her, and this one night she needed him to hold her, for some reason. Maybe it was because watching Jack and Rose's love made her want Remy even more.

Remy looked down at Rogue and he sensed her loneliness with his empathy. He smiled and put down his book and turned his light off so it was completely dark. He got under the covers and cuddled Rogue, pulling her closer to him. Tonight he new nothing was going to happen but holding her in his arms knowing she was safe was more than enough for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So what d'ya think? I tried really hard to think about what I could do for this chapter. I know it's not BIG but my story is leading to the next part. I hope you liked the ROMY and review coz ya know the rules, you give me at least 5 reviews for each chapter, I will give you the next one. **

**Next chapter- Obligation – The X Men go on a mission to Kentucky in search for a mutant girl. Meanwhile, Logan and Jubilee are getting along again and Ororo starts to break down. Also, a shadow is lurking in the dark…**

XxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Obligation

Hi so I'm back! Miss me? Probably not but anyway, this story is mainly based around Rogue and Remy, but I've been watching lately on fics, and I've decided to make the other romances bigger, and other characters have more involving parts to the story.

Anyway Ultimate Rogue website gave the story line 4 stars and the first chapter 4 too for detail and thought.

The main characters are- Rogue and Remy…drrr. But other primary characters are, Kitty, Betsy, Warren, Pietro, Logan, Jubilee, Paige, Chamber, Jean, Scott, Wanda, John, Ororo and maybe a hint of Pietro and X23, other characters will also be added when we are more into the story.

**ALSO YOU SHOULD READ THE FIRST STORY, 'ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn' SO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS ONE MORE. I CAN'T STRES THAT POINT ENOUGH PLEASE READ IT FOR UNDERSTANDMENT! YOU CAN FIND IT IF YOU GO ON THE SEARCH ENGINE ON THE FANFIC WEBSITE THANKSxXx**

If you decide you're not going to read it then let me say :

Jubilee and Logan have kissed but Logan doesn't want a relationship, Rogue lost her absorbing powers when she was possessed by Monique, Remy and Rogue are together since the last one, and the Professor died aww. I still very much advise you to the first one, but it's up to you.

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**NOTE: The sequel takes place 6 months after the Professor died. There will be a few flash backs on what happened during the 6 months, but for now we will start it here.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen II**

**Obligation**

Scott walked down the halls of the Xavier mansion. He was fully dressed in his uniform which was a skin-tight dark-blue outfit with a skull-cap and a more prominent visor. Gold-lining accentuates gloves, boots and shoulders.

He had been up since the break of dawn; after all he was Scott Summers, leader of the X Men, the man who pushed to hard.

Jean Grey walked out of a room into her boyfriend.

"Ooops, sorry Scott I didn't see you." she apologised.

"That's okay, any excuse to kiss you." joked Scot as he kissed her cheek. Jean smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, d'ya like my new uniform, I made it myself." said Jean as she twirled around. It was a predominantly violet skin-tight suit with black tight opera gloves and thigh-high, high-heeled boots and a high black collar while rather low-cut in front. Scott smiled in appeal and moved closer to her.

"I think I love you more." he joked as he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. She smiled then got serious.

"So I told the X Men about Paige like you wanted me to." explained Jean.

"Good, but you told them not to tell anyone else, especially not Sam right?"

"Yes don't worry. And I only told Logan, Rogue, Remy, Ororo, Jubilee, Warren, Betsy and Bobby anyway."

"Good, but I don't think we'll need that many darling." said Scott. "Maybe just Rogue, Angel, Iceman and Psylocke, they'll do."

"Sure, but why not Logan, he could be useful?" asked Jean.

"In the nicest way possible of saying this, I hate the guy. He's a laugh sometimes, but I know what he's really after." said Scott, looking at Jean. Jean knew exactly what he meant. She sighed and smiled at her lover.

"Well he can't have me, 'coz I'm in love with the most handsome, kindest man I've ever met." Jean kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"I love you Jean."

"I love you too Scott." she kissed him on the cheek again and backed away from him. "I'll go get the team ready." She walked off through the doors. Scott watched her leave and got the velvet box out o his pocket. He smiled and out it back in his pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kitty Pryde walked out of her bathroom with a towel and one wrapped round her head. She walked over to her dresser to get out her underwear when she looked upon a picture of her and Rogue. Sometimes she mist having Rogue as a roommate, it seemed as though she had less people to depend on.

She looked at another picture, it was of her and Lance. Lance…he was the best person she had ever met. Yet, in a strange way, she felt like he was sucking the life out of her. But she didn't want to back away from their relationship, because she felt as though they had a future together, no matter what.

She sighed and sat on her bed, now depressed. Ever since the Professor passed on, she had been alone, she had nothing to do. Everyone stayed in, and they all had people to be with. Kitty had no friends outside the Xavier Mansion. Then there was Lance, the only person who kept her sane from boredom.

There was a knock on her door. Kitty walked over to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Bobby, I was wondering If I could speak to you." Kitty sighed.

"I can't, I'm in a towel, can't it like, wait?"

"No, I have to get this off my chest." Bobby said.

"Well just talk through the door." she said.

"…O…kay…" he said nervous. "Kitty, I know we didn't work out, and I know we didn't even begin a proper relationship after the Professor died, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you. You know you can always talk to me." Kitty looked down at the floor.

"What makes you think I like, need to talk?" she asked, angry.

"'Coz ever since the Prof passed on, that energy of yours faded. And now you've become this depressed girl, who's desperate for a man, who settles down for a brotherhood lackey…" said Bobby. Kitty's face got even angrier. She opened the door quickly; Bobby was stood there, leaning against the door frame. She punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him in the floor. He rubbed his nose and looked up to Kitty. "What the fuck was that for!"

"I am like, not depressed, I so am the same Kitty! You're just jealous 'coz you still like me!" she shouted.

"Kitty, I used to, but now I just…don't." he admitted. He got back off the floor. "I'm sorry; it was totally out of line to say that to you. I'll go." he walked off down the hallway. She sighed deeply and put her head firmly back on the door frame. Was he right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rogue came into the blackbird wearing her uniform. She had tight red cargo pants, a red tube top with a stylized red and yellow X on the chest, and separate red shoulders and sleeves with large red and yellow X's on the shoulders.

Gambit, who was already on the blackbird looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey chere." he said as he came up to her.

"Hey Rems, why are you up 'ere, ya not comin' with us." said Rogue.

"Well dats nice o' ya." said Remy offended.

"Sorry, ah didn't mean t' sound so harsh."

"I jus' came up here t' tell you to be careful. Call Remy twice a day an' 'f anyone t'ings wrong, call him." said Remy slowly so should understood. Rogue just laughed.

"Aw, ya so cute when ya worried." said Rogue as she kissed his lips. He pulled her into him and Rogue lt entry for his tongue. It was like they were having a tongue war. When they separated Remy just held on to her. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulders.

She looked into his red on black demon eyes she loved so much, which drew her to him in the first place.

"Ah love you Swamp rat, don' worry 'bout me." she said.

"How can Remy not worry? After all you are de love o' his life." said Remy truthfully as he looked her in the eyes seriously. "Every time we go on a mission, someone gets hurt, an' Remy jus' scared case it's you." Rogue put her hands on his face.

"Ah swear, nothing's gonna happen, we're jus' gonna see a gal 'bout her powers." said Rogue. Remy smiled and kissed her lips lightly. She jumped up and Remy held onto her. SO her feet were close to the ground, but just not close enough. She smiled and made out with him away.

"Wow, public display of affection here, cover ya eyes people." joked Bobby as he entered the blackbird with only Rogue and Remy in it. His costume consisted of a black bodysuit accented with wavy bands of silver-blue and purple metal. Rogue laughed and jumped down from Remy. Remy walked over to him.

"You look after her ya hear!" he shouted.

"Wow dude, I think she can look after herself, but yeah after all she is my friend." said Bobby putting his arms up in defence.

"She means everything t' moi, an' 'f she comes back with all scratched an' bruises-"

"-Okay Remy ah think that's enough." said Rogue in a funny tone. "Ah'll b' fine. Ah know this is out first mission without each other since…the Professor passed on, but ah'll b' okay." Remy hesitated them sighed in relief.

"Okay sweetheart, jus' b' safe okay?"

"Ah promise." she kissed him on the cheek. Remy smiled and went out of the blackbird.

"You are happy right?" asked Bobby. Rogue turned to Bobby and smiled.

"Happy? No. Blissful, yes." she said smiling. She sat in her seat and out her seatbelt on. "Ah love him Bobby, an' he loves me, that's all ah can ask for." Bobby smiled.

"Anyway, when do the other X Men get here? We totally look like idiots sat her on our own." said Bobby.

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys." said Cyclops as he entered the blackbird. He looked around for a second. "Where's everyone else?"

"How are we 'spose t' know. We were here on time like _some _people." said Rogue.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late me and Warren we're just…_talking_." said Betsy as her and Warren came on the blackbird panting.

"Yeah whatever, more like doing it!" said Iceman. Rogue laughed while Betsy and Warren just gave him a dead eye.

"Actually, we weren't, we were discussing things." said Betsy as she took her seat and strapped herself up.

"Where's Jean?" asked Warren.

"I don't know, but they better have a good reason for being late." moaned Scott.

"Ah'm sure they'll b' along any minute now." said Rogue.

"Goodness me, I am so sorry I'm late." said Jean as she burst through the blackbird doors.

"Right on time." Rogue said to herself.

"Me and 'Ro we're just having coffee and I remembered the mission." said Jean as she kissed Cyclops on the cheek and took her seat at the very front next to Scott to control the blackbird.

"Okay folks, here we go." Scott turned all systems on and geared the blackbird into ignition.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jubilee entered the kitchen with her hot chocolate. She sat on the stool and opened the newspaper in front of her. She looked at the headlines and scammed through the pages.

"Ya should start reading the actual columns." said Logan as he came into the kitchen. Jubilee looked up and smiled.

"I only really wanna see what they have to say on mutants, plus fashion and the latest gos of celebs." explained Jubilee. Logan smiled and put a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, ya not 'spose to smoke in here, you should know that."

"Yeah well know ones here who doesn't like it so I think I'll be okay." he joked. Jubilee smiled and jumped off the stool. She took he cigarette out of Logan's mouth.

"Okay, _I _don't like it." she said. Logan smiled and took it out of her hand. He put the lighted end on his hand and dug it in. He flinched for a moment and then took the cigarette away from his hand and in the bin. He then smiled at her, and Jubilee started to laugh. "Show off."

"Hey, I haven't had a decent fight in ages, I have to use my power for something." joked Logan.

"So how've ya been lately tuff guy? Haven't seen ya around the mansion for a while." asked Jubilee.

"Well I've mostly been in the danger room working my ass off. There's been no evil villains out on the loose so I've been bored."

"And you want there to be evil villains?" asked Jubilee.

"Don't get me wrong I don't want there to be the next mutant war, it's just, I miss the old days." explained Logan.

"…When the Professor was around…" said Jubilee sadly. Logan sighed.

"We had more enemies then…now it seems like his death brought mutants peace, and I can't even stand to think that's true."

"He died…and I guess we have just gotta get over that." said Jubilee.

"Come 'ere Jubes." said Logan as he pulled her into him. He held her tight and smiled…he missed her.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"So this is the where Sam used to live?" asked Bobby.

"Yep, nice neighbourhood ya probably think. But ah used t' visit Sam up 'ere every so often, an' everyone hated their family." explained Rogue. Scott, Jean, Betsy, Rogue, Bobby and Warren stood in front of Sam's old neighbourhood in Kentucky.

"So should we go check out the Guthrie's?" asked Jean to Scott.

"Well first of all, let's get some information from the town's people. But Rogue and Warren, you two go down to the Guthrie's and see if Paige is there. I think they'll like to see a friendly face." ordered Scott. Rogue and Warren nodded.

"Come on War." said Rogue as she and Warren took flight into the air.

"So d'ya know this kids power?" asked Betsy.

"No, but whatever it is, she belongs at the Xavier institute." said Scott.

"Is she hot?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby, she's only 16!" said Jean. "And you're 22!"

"Wow sorry, I didn't know!"

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Ororo was watering her plants in her greenhouse with her powers. She looked at one plant which was dead. She sighed and swiftly started to dig in to pull out the roots.

"Hey." said a voice. Ororo turned around and saw Logan.

"Oh, hello Logan, I didn't expect to see you today." said Ororo.

"Why you thought I'd ignore the most gorgeus woman on the planet?"

"No! I just thought you were going on the mission with the rest." said Ororo as she turned back round to her plants.

"Summers said I wasn't right for the mission, normally I'd get payback by stealing his bike or car, but this time I didn't mind." he said sweetly as he walked behind Ororo. She kept digging her hands into the soil, not really paying attention to it.

"And…ur…why was that?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. She could feel his heat on her back, he was suffocating her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you know why." he whispered. Ororo immediately shoved him back and walked over to the other side of the room with her back turned to him. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she looked down to the floor.

"Logan _stop_!" Ororo shouted. "You can't keep doing this to me!"

"Doing what!" he asked as he moved a bit closer. Ororo turned around.

"Trying to have a relationship with me, we just don't go well together."

"But we do 'Ro, it's like with you, you can look after me and I can look after you." explained Logan. "We made love and everything 'Ro, I know where you like to be touched I know how sensitive you are, I know-"

"-That isn't the point Logan. I don't love you, and I never will. We're good friends, but that is it for us." explained Ororo.

"But we're more than that…I know we are."

"But we're not. Logan, I can imagine us together. I wouldn't give you breathing space, you would feel like you're personality is slipping. Me and you are opposite people, we just don't belong." she explained. Logan was silent for a moment.

"Is this about Jubilee…" he asked.

"…No." she answered honestly. He believed her right away. Ororo was many things but she was not a lair.

"So you are doing this genuinely?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes." she said simply, not able to look into his eyes. "But aside from that, I feel guilty. Jubilee loved you and I have known of this love she has for you. I don't even love you yet I slept with you, yet Jubilee loves you and you give her nothing in return." Logan pus his head down and sighed.

"Jubilee is a great girl, but I can't love her…I just can't."

"The age?"

"No, defiantly not that. Face it I'm like 200." joked Logan. "It's just, I care for her too much to let her get dragged into my past."

"Yet I'm okay." joked Ororo.

"You're different 'Ro, ya can look after ya self, Jubes can't." Ororo smiled and walked past Logan. As she did she whispered in his ear.

"What do you think she's been doing all her life?" then she exited. Logan out of implusivness shouted back to Ororo.

"I'm not gonna give up on ya 'Ro!"

"Maybe so, but you will _have _to."

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Rogue and Warren landed on the Guthrie's front lawn and walked up to the door. Rogue rang the bell while Warren waited.

The door then opened and Thomas Guthrie was there.

"Rogue, that you girl?" he asked.

"Sure is Mr Guthrie." she said smiling.

"Well how 'bout this. We don' see ya fo' a year an' then here ya are on our doorstep. Please you an; ya friend come in." said Thomas. Rogue and Warren smiled and walked into the house.

"Rogue!" shouted a young girl. She bounced onto Rogue and hugged her.

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth. How ya been?" Rogue asked.

"Ah've been great, papa said ya wouldn't visit no Sam's at the institute." said Elizabeth. Rogue looked up to Thomas and he smiled embarrassedly.

"Kids, they got a mind of there own." said Thomas. "So what brings ya up 'ere Rogue?"

"Actually, ya daughter does sir." said Rogue.

"What?"

"Paige Guthrie? We've detected mutant abilities in her sir. Cerebro picked her up and we wish to her." explained Warren.

"Now see here X Men. I let you take away mah Sam 'coz he was in a lot o' trouble, but ya not takin' away mah Paige. She jus' got her mutant powers, an' she can control them.!" shouted Thomas.

"Look Mr Guthrie, all we wan' t' do is talk t' the gal, we're not gonna tell her about the institute." said Rogue. He looked at her questionably. "Ah promise."

Thomas looked at her and Warren. He sighed.

"Fine, she's I the back yard. But if you tell her about an opening at the institute-"

"Don't worry sir, we don't intend to yet." said Warren as he and Rogue walked past him. They entered the back yard to see Paige playing with their dog and her brothers, Joshua and Lewis. Paige looked to Rogue and smiled.

"Oh mah Gawd, Rogue ya back!" Paige jumped onto Rogue and hugged her. "Why didn't ya come visit after Sam left with ya?"

"Ah was busy kid, ah'm sorry." Rogue said. "We need t' talk t' ya Paige."

"Ah know what ya wanna talk about…me being a mutant." said Paige.

"Yeah, but only that." promised Warren. Paige smiled.

"What's there t' talk bout, ah love being a mutant!" shouted Paige in excitement. Rogue and Warren exchanged glances. "Ah know ah'm not meant t', but ah really wanted t; b' a mutant anyway. Ah shouted t' God t' make me a mutant, an' he did." Rogue smiled.

"First time fo' everythang."

"So what is your power Paige?" asked Warren.

"Ah'm able to shed the outer layers of mah flesh at will, revealing a new skin underneath formed of different materials such as rubber, glass, diamond, and various forms of metal, or to achieve metabolic changes in mah template form, such as removing caked up dirt and grime or shedding wounded layers of tissue." explained Paige.

"Pretty impressive." said Warren. "You certainly know a lot about your power in such little time."

"Ah did mah research." said Paige looking at Warren strangely. "Who's this guy anyway?"

"Oh sorry. Paige this is Warren, Warren Paige." Warren smiled at Paige and Paige snorted at him.

"Anyway, ah doubt ya came all this way jus' t' find that out. What d'ya really want?" asked Paige.

"Hey Paige, ya playing or what?" asked Lewis.

"In a second Lew." said Paige. Rogue looked at Paige seriously.

"Ya father didn't wan' us t' tell ya kid, but we got a place fo' ya at the Xavier mansion." explained Rogue. Paige's mouth opened wide.

"What…the Xavier mansion…_the_ Xavier mansion?"

"The one and only." said Warren.

"Oh mah gawd, an X Man?" she asked.

"Well no, not yet. But one day ya could b'." said Rogue.

"Wow, this is an honour. Sam always said ah would get t' visit him, an' now ah get t' actually live with him!" Paige shouted in happiness.

"So d'ya wanna?" ask Rogue.

"Hell yeah!"

"But you need to have your father's permission though." said Warren.

"What! He'll never let me go! He didn't want Sam t' go, but after all Sam went through with the police and the neighbours, he had to. Me though, ah'm his eldest daughter! No one knows ah'm a mutant, so he won't let me go…." Paige started to cry a little.

"Aw sugah, don' cry." said Rogue.

"But ah've always wanted to be an X Man, even if it's not right away…"

"Well maybe he'll say yes." said Warren.

"Something tells me it's not gonna b' that easy…" said Rogue to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

The brunette peered over the fence, looking at the children play, looking at the blonde talking to Rogue and a boy with an unusual broad back. She clenched her fists tight, wanting to grab the 'skunk', she didn't want to wait…but she had to…she had to wait for the moment she could grab her.

Maybe she could wait until the skunk was on her own…maybe then she could grab her and take her to Monique.

Hannah baked away from the fence which was the Guthrie's next door neighbours. Hannah looked down to the elder man and woman on the grass, blood on their necks and their eyes wide open. Hannah walked over to their corpses and took her dagger out of the man's neck. She walked off, ready to get the 'skunk'.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**So what did you think? I advise people who haven't read the first one to read it because it'll make this story make a lot more sense to you. Anyway, please review otherwise I won't update…sorry. But I do want to thank the people who did review once again, thank you. Don't worry, I know this seems a little none action, but the next chapter is full of danger and action. **

**Next Chapter – Supremacy – Hannah had had enough of being in the shadows, and it's time for a blast from the past. Ororo can't keep a secret forever, while Logan and Jubilee go on a picnic, but things don't go so well…**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Supremacy

Ultimate Rogue website gave the story line 4 stars and the first chapter 4 too for detail and thought.

The main characters are- Rogue and Remy…drrr. But other primary characters are, Kitty, Betsy, Warren, Pietro, Logan, Jubilee, Paige, Chamber, Jean, Scott, Wanda, John, Ororo and maybe a hint of Pietro and X23, other characters will also be added when we are more into the story.

**ALSO YOU SHOULD READ THE FIRST STORY, 'ThE jOkEr AnD tHe QuEEn' SO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS ONE MORE. I CAN'T STRES THAT POINT ENOUGH PLEASE READ IT FOR UNDERSTANDMENT! YOU CAN FIND IT IF YOU GO ON THE SEARCH ENGINE ON THE FANFIC WEBSITE THANKSxXx**

**IAMNOT!-** Lol thanks. Well I'm trying to make the readers see **Hannah as a dark person**, ya know what I mean. I received your email and thank you that means a lot to me. And yes **Kitty is in a depressed state**, but she will soon get herself out of it, and it'll be funny the way she does it.

**somin special**- Nice name. Thanks. Well **Rogue is in for a lot of trouble**, but the rest of them are too. ReviewXxX

**LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND**- I try to keep it as interesting at possible so the reader don't get bored. A lot of things are going to change than the first one. Thank you so much for saying it's an original story. That really makes me contented. Seriously. Review pleasexXx

**Gratitude-** Wow, calling it fantastic and it's only on the 2nd chapter. Thank you that's very kind of you. Don't worry there will be **Romy coming up**.

**Huge Romy Fan**- Don't worry Romy will be up soon. Yeah, we had this in the last chapter, **Jubilee and Logan's relationship is strong** but just not that far yet. But they'll figure something out. It's just **Logan is sort of using Ororo to get rid of his feelings for Jubilee **even though he doesn't love Ororo, he still cares about her. Anyway update!

**marshmallow-** LOL, there's a lot more Romy coming up, in my own little way. Yeah I'm not that keen on Rogan either. I don't mind it, but I prefer Logilee…or something like that. Yeah **the triangle isn't like your average love triangle**. Ororo and Logan don't love each other, but Logan wants Ororo to get rid of the feelings he as for Jubilee, and Jubilee wants to be with Logan while **Ororo is feeling so guilty about her affair**.

**PLEASE INSERT GURTA**- Thanks I'l be sure to update soon enoughXXX

**Le Diable Blanc****-** Thank you, I'm glad you read the first one. I'm trying to keep the same theme, but with more people coming into the story. But I want to **mainly look on Remy** because in the last story he was falling in love, this one I'm going to make him more of his **original character**. Anyway thanks for reviewing, please review againXxX

**NOTE: The sequel takes place 6 months after the Professor died. There will be a few flash backs on what happened during the 6 months, but for now we will start it here.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Joker And The Queen II**

**Supremacy**

Jubilee walked back and forth back and forth from the corridor from her room, to Logan's. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him how she felt like she did before. But she knew she'd just get turned down, and she couldn't stand that again.

Her fingernails were bitten from nervousness and her face was pale from being scared. She sighed. '_This is stupid,' _she thought, '_it's just Logan. I've never been this scared to ask Logan to do something with me! Come on JUbes, you be strong and you knock on his door…he may not even be in.' _Jubilee took a deep breath and was about to knock on his door when she backed off.

'_I can't, he'll say no…he-' _suddenly the door to Logan's room opened. It was Logan. Jubilee stood there, not knowing what to do. Should she run or just ask him?

Logan shut his door and saw Jubilee. He smiled at her.

"Hey Jubes...ya okay ya look pretty pale?" Logan asked.

"Ur…yeah…I was just wondering if you like…I don't know…wanted a…um…picnic with me at lunch…?" she asked him nervously. Logan smiled again.

"Sure, I'll meet ya outside at say 12.00?" Jubilee just nodded. Logan nodded back and walked past her. Jubilee took another deep breath and smiled.

'_See it wasn't that bad…' _she thought.

"So I hear ya going out with the Wolverine." said Sam Guthrie as he came up behind Jubilee. Jubilee turned to Sam and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, Boom-Boom told me she saw you and Wolverine making out last night, and now ah've seen ya ask him out." explained Sam.

"Well no me and Logan aren't an item…" said Jubilee angrily, yet a hint of sadness.

"But ya want him to right?" Jubilee looked down sadly and nodded. "Well why don't you become his sorta gal."

"What do you mean?" asked Jubilee.

"Maybe he's not interested because ya jus' not his type o' girl." said Sam.

"I don't think it's that, he said it's because he doesn't want me to get caught up in his past…he says I'll get hurt." explained Jubilee.

"Whatever, he's obviously lying. Trust me, mah sister an' me back home used t' go through our dates like food. Mah girlfriend would dump me an' so on, an' the same with Paige but with boys. We didn't know why until we decided to change ourselves into our perfect dates dream. An' ya know what, it worked fo' me until they found out I was a mutant." explained Sam.

"Yeah but, I don't want to change my personality just for Logan." said Jubilee.

"Who said anythang 'bout personality?" asked Sam. Jubilee looked at him questionably, then saw Sam looking at her clothes.

"Sam Guthrie…what are you planning?"

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Papa please, this means the world t' me." pleaded Paige as she watched her father pace around the room. Thomas stopped and looked at Rogue and Warren who were stood next to where Paige was sitting.

"Ya promised me, ya said ya wouldn't tell 'er!" shouted Thomas. "Mah Sam got taken away from me, ah had t' let ;im go 'coz he had everyone up his backside, but Paige, mah little gal…NO!"

"But papa, they only wanna help me!" shouted Paige.

"But ya can control ya powers, ya haven't been shedding ya skin!"

"That aint the point, please ah belong there. Ah shouted up t' the heavens t' b' an X Man. T'day mah day has come!" cried Paige.

"It won't work out, they'll b' trouble at that school. Ah asked Sam t' come back when ah heard Xavier died. Without him there, ah don' think there's gonna b' a lot o' security." said Thomas.

"Ah assure ya sir, are security has got even better. An' there are a lot o' mutants which can protect the Mansion." pointed out Rogue.

"I know it's hard to let your daughter go sir, but one day she's going to leave anyway." said Warren.

"Listen t' 'em papa." said Paige.

"But…can' ah jus' keep ya a little bit longer?" asked Thomas. Paige smiled and walked over to her father. She hugged him and he held onto her tight.

"Ah'm not like Sam papa, ah'll come visit." said Paige. "Ah promise." Thomas sighed and let go of his daughter. He moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Jus'...be safe." he said. Paige's eyes went wider in exhilaration.

"Oh papa!" she shouted as she flung her arms round him. Rogue and Warren looked at one another and smiled.

"But Paige, ya gotta stay with us fo' another week, ya mother might not want ya too." said Thomas.

"Ah know she'll let me go." said Paige. "Oh, you made me the happiest gal in the world!"

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Kitty walked down the corridors of the Xavier Mansion. To be honest she was very depressed. She didn't know where she stood in life anymore. Bobby was right, that Kitty he knew had gone, and instead this lacklustre, compulsive Kitty replaced her.

She hated herself, but she didn't know how to go back to being her, to being Kitty Pryde, valley girl.

"Keety?" asked Piotr.

"Huh? Oh hey Pete." she said effortless. He watched her go past him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She turned to him and sighed.

"No, not at all…I…like…have to call Lance." said Kitty as she ran.

'_Something is wrong with her.'_ thought Piotr.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Rogue walked outside the Guthrie's house. It had gotten late now and she wondered where the rest of the X Men were. The Guthrie's lived in the middle of no where. They just owned a house and a massive field which seemed to go on forever. Though there was a house right next door.

'_Ah wish ah had a family like there's.' _thought Rogue. '_Ah can't really call Mystique a mother…' _

Rogue shook off her feelings. Things were going good for her, yet she felt like they were bad…She suddenly felt a foot kicking her back, throwing her to the ground. Rogue looked up to see a hooded girl.

"What the?"

"Remember me?" asked the young woman.

"No!" shouted Rogue. "Can ya tell me what the hell ya think ya think ya doin' kickin' me t' the floor like that!" Rogue got up and looked at the black hooded woman.

"You should remember me, it wasn't so long after she possessed you."

"…Monique?" asked Rogue in a questionable voice. The girl laughed.

"Not quite…I don't have her powers, but I do have my combat skills." said the woman as she swiftly punched Rogue in the face. Rogue fell to the ground again.

"Ah may not have mah absorbing powers, but ah sure know how t' kick yaw ass!" Rogue got up and did a kart wheel, kicking the girl in the stomach as well as knocking her hood off her head. "That'll teach ya t'…H…Hannah!"

Hannah laughed again and got up.

"Nice to see you again Rogue."

"But ah…ah don' understand…"

"That's because you're blind, all you mutants are! All along I was helping Monique, ever since she possessed you the first time. I was there to help you, I was there to tell you the information, it was pretty obvious, yet you didn't see it, and you know why, because you can't imagine friends betraying you!" explained Hannah. Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"But…ya helped me…"

"I helped Monique, all I did for you was make things worse on purpose, but you thought I was doing it for you. You were wrong!"

"So all this time, you've been wantin' t' bring Monique back, t' let me b' possessed again!" shouted Rogue.

"And now it's time for you to come home!" Hannah punched Rogue in the face then did a flip and kicked her. Rogue fell on the floor again, She got up and dodged Hannah's punches and then kicked her in the stomach. She then punched her in the face with her super strength, making her fly a bit away.

Rogue ran up to her. Hannah looked knocked out. Rogue looked all over the place, making sure it was clear. She sighed and was about to walk back to the Guthrie's to tell them when a hand grabbed her ankle. Rogue suddenly felt the energy being drained out of her.

"Why do you think you're powers went Rogue?" asked Hannah as Rogue was being drained. "Monique gave them to me!" Rogue fell on the floor, totally drained. Hannah smiled and got up. She grabbed Rogue with the super strength she drained from her and flew over the field to her car.

Warren heard the noises and ran outside.

"Rogue!" he shouted. But no one was there. '_She must have gone for a walk.' _Warren thought.

"Hey Warren, mah mamas gonna b' home soon. She never lets me have these, but ya wan' some cookies?" asked Paige. Warren looked at them and smiled at Paige. He took one from the cookie jar.

"Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Jubilee and Logan sat on the grass out near the tree. Jubilee took out a sandwich from the picnic basket and took a bite. Logan did the same.

Jubilee was wearing a very very tight yellow boob-tube with the most shortest mini skirt ever, she did not feel comfortable in it.

"So, what have you been up to today?" asked Jubilee, feeling very awkward.

"Well I did the danger room with the New mutants and some of the students and went to help_ Ororo _teach a class." explained Logan. "You?"

"Well I…um…I went to make this picnic and then I went to hag out with Sam for a bit." said Jubilee. Logan nodded and then looked tense.

"So are you and…ya know, Sam…well…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! So not!" Logan nodded and felt more happier with that answer.

"I know this is wrong of me to ask but…what the hell are ya wearing kid?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Ya gonna answer me?"

"…"

"Fine."

"**It was Bobby!" **shouted Jubilee. "He said that I would look better to you if I dressed up more to your style."

"What, that's insane."

"I know that's what I said. I mean these are my old clothes from when they actually fit me." exlained Jubilee.

"Wait a sec…Sam thinks I like tarts for girlfriends! Why I outta-"

"-Please don't hurt him." said Jubilee in a joking way. Logan's claws came out.

"Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Okay, kill him later, but for now you're with me." said Jubilee smiling. Logan looked at her innocence and put his claws back in. He sat down and looked at her.

"Okay Jubes." he said. "…Ya seem a little…keen on me not hurting Sam."

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam, besides, why should you care?" asked Jubilee.

"'Coz I do." he answered simply looking her in the eyes. Jubilee felt a shiver go down her neck. She breathed deeply, her heart sinking as she looked into his eyes. She didn't even realise their heads getting closer, the tension getting hotter, their thriving bodies nearly one, their lips ever so close to the point of touch, Logan opened his eyes looking at the girl who he was about to kiss until behind her head, he saw Ororo's face. She looked sad, angry yet happy for him. She jerked his head back immediately. Ororo frowned at him and flew off before Jubilee cold see her. Jubilee opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Um…Logan are you-"

"-I have to go." he said as he stood up and went to find Ororo. Jubilee watched him run down the hill. She sighed and looked down to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Is this where they live?" asked Scott.

"Yeah that's what everyone's been saying." replied Jean. Scott, Jean, Bobby and Betsy walked to the front garden of the Guthrie's. Jean knocked on the door.

"Ya know what this reminds me of, Jeepers Creepers II, when the kids were in the middle of no where." said Bobby.

"Will you shut up luv." said Betsy angrily.

"Wow I was only saying!" said Bobby. The door opened and Lucinda Guthrie opened the door. She looked at them strangely.

"May ah help you?" she asked.

"Hi, we're from the Xavier mansion we-."

"-Ah know who ya are. Come in." said Lucinda kindly. Scott smiled and walked in followed by the others. Warren and Paige were sat on the sofa with Joshua, Joelle, Elizabeth, Lewis and Jebediah crowding around Warren asking for him to shoe them his wings. He just sat there laughing.

"Looks like Warren's having fun." said Betsy smiling. Warren looked over and saw Betsy and the rest of the X men. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey sweety." said Warren as he kissed Betsy on the cheek. Jean walked over to Paige.

"Hi Paige I'm Jean, an X Man. I'm sure Rogue and Warren-"

"-They tol' me everythang!" shouted Paige in excitement. "Mah papa said ah could, but ah have t' stay 'ere fo' a week."

"Well, I guess that's our job done." joked Scott.

"Hey, where's Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"Well I thought she went for a walk but it's pretty dark now, she should be back." said Warren. "Then I assumed she was with you."

"She wouldn't have gone far." said Betsy. "Anyway, looks like you've settled down with the kids, I'll bet ya make a good dad one day." Warren looked at her questionably.

"Ur…sure. Lets talk about this somewhere else huh?" said Warren. The front door of the house opened. It was Melody and Thomas.

"Wow, looks like we got more visitors." said Thomas as he put his coat on the hanger. "Ah've jus' been t' pick up Melody from college." Lucinda kissed Thomas lightly on the lips while he looked at the X Men.

"Can I just say, I think letting Paige come with us is the best thing you could do for her Mr Guthrie." said Scott.

"Yeah, she can learn a lot about her powers. She might even have another gift." explained Jean.

"Well I think Paige has already done all her research on her powers." said Warren.

"Well we don't want to be a bother Mr Guthrie, so I think we'll go now. We'll come back in a week to pick her up." explained Scott.

"Thanks." said Thomas. "An' ya welcome t' come back anytime." Jean smiled and the X Men walked out of the door.

Paige then ran out and hugged Warren.

"Thanks, without you an' Rogue, ah guess ah wouldn' o' been allowed t' go." said Paige.

"Your welcome Paige. Ya got a good family though. Make sire ya make the most of it." complimented Warren. Paige smiled and went back inside the house.

"Now we gotta look for Rogue." said Bobby.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Remy LeBeau was taking a shower and singing 'One Tune'. His mobile was on the desk in his room. It started to ring and vibrate. Remy didn't hear it so carried on singing. On the display caller, it said Rogue. It rang for a couple more seconds and then stopped. Remy peeped out of the shower, thinking he heard his phone ran, but carried on singing in the shower.

**Meanwhile somewhere…**

Rogue shut her phone. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was on the floor, curled up to the wall. She heard a noise and shivered. She breathed heavily but tried to keep it as silent at possible. Rogue heard shoes walking. She closed her eyes tight and felt a shadow on her. She opened her emerald eyes, which were filled with fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Okay so not so long, and I know there's no Remy yet, but I promise he will be in the next chapter. Please review, remember you review and I update. Also sorry I can't stress this point enough, it is best if you read the first one to this to understand. Just go onto the search engine on the website to get it. **

**New Chapter – Essence Part One – Hannah must bring back Monique to possess the drained Rogue, but she needs to find an essence to do this, not only does she need one which we know is Jubilee, she needs another essence too. Also Warren and the X Men try to search for Rogue, but she's no where to be found…then Remy finds a vital clue… **

**REVIEWxXx **

**(Might be a bit late updating 'coz I'm going on holiday for a couple of days). **


End file.
